


Eyes Closed.

by Agentrogers17



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: Drugs, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Love, Mental Health Issues, Mutant Powers, Mutants, Post X-Men: First Class
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 12:55:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7440139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agentrogers17/pseuds/Agentrogers17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader is one of the most powerfull mutants alive but she has problems with controlling them. Charles is her best friend who has a big crush on her and ready to do anything for her. Reader has to use drugs to control her motions and stress which has major effect on her powers. Can Charles help her or her addiction will kill her?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eyes Closed.

**Author's Note:**

> THIS WORK INCLUDES MENTIONS OF DRUG USE!!!

“You do realise you cannot keep doing that?” Charles asked me. Charles Xavier not too tall not too fit but more than too much cute and charming man with ocean deep clear blue eyes and a boyish smile. A.k.a. my best friend. I looked at him he was standing in front of my door, arms crossed over his chest. I knew that chest pretty well. I could remember cuddling that chest, crying my eyes out on that chest or just laying on that chest… I knew that painfully familiar heartbeat or the heat radiating from there, always clean and warm smell coming from there… I knew the chest and the owner of it pretty good.

“I am good.” I mumbled meeting his eyes. God himself choosed the god damn colour. It wasn’t fair for him to have those eyes. No human should have those eyes. They were the colour of hope, of strengh of every god damn good thing in the universe.

“No you are not.” he said and walked towards me. He took the white powder in front of me.

“Cocaine? Really (y/n)? You might want to hurt this body but I god damn need it you hear me? I am not letting you hurt that body. Because if this body will be gone my friend in it will be gone too. And I am not letting you go anywhere. At least not somewhere I can’t follow.” 

“You can…”

“So lets go and die from overdose together?” he asked.

“Charles…”

“Don’t  _ Charles _ me now. How much did you took?”

“Not much. Not enough to deal with your lectures.”

“If you will sass like that I am taking you to hospital and they are sending you to rehab. And know it I won’t visit you. I will send you those yellow flowers you hate. Everyday.”

“Shut up.” I said hitting his knee. He laughed and sat next to me crossing his legs. I put my head to his shoulder and he kissed my hair softly.

“You are awful.” he said. I laughed.

“I know.”

“But I love you very much and you can get as awful as you can but I am not letting you go anywhere.”

“You are the only reason I live Charles.” I said. It was true. He was the only person who would care if anything happened to me and I could not let him be sad.

“Raven?”

“Raven hates me.”

“She envys you.”

“No. She really hates me.”

“Oh come on now. She doesn’t. She wishes she could be like you. You know she doesn’t like her mutation much nowadays and you are here all in your godess glory. She wants to be like you. Trust the mind reader.”

“Yeah me and my godess glory are badass.”

“Your code name is Godess.”

“I didn’t chose it!”

“And you are a true godess in my eyes.”

“You never were the religious type.”

“It is becausr I live with you. Look at you do you think there can be anything better than you? You are my religion Miss (y/n).” 

“Oh Charles…” I said hitting his arm lightly. He smiled and kissed my head one more time. 

“Lets go for a walk. You need some fresh air.”

“My head is a bit funny I am not sure if I can walk straight.”

“I will help you.” he said softly and helped me stand up. His arm found it’s place around my waist and we went outside. We walked and talked about nothing for a while then Charles sat on the grass and I layed next to him my head on his lap. He was playing with my hair and I was watching the sky. I heard foot steps and I exactly knew who it was.

“Charles we need to talk.” Raven said. 

“About?”

“It is private.”

“(y/n) is a dear friend. I have nothing to hide from her.”

“But I have.”

“Then you will have to wait.”

“Excuse me?”

“Raven me and (y/n) decided to spend some time together. We both need this so please do tell what you want or wait until I am alone.”

“You are never alone! All day you are running after her like lost puppy!”

“It is not true.”

“Charles maybe I should go…” I said but his hand clasped around my arm. It was a strong hold but still gentle. I knew Charles would never hurt me. 

“No, love. You should not.” he said still glaring at Raven. Raven looked at him and gave me a one last glare before she went back to mansion. Charles sighed. I knew he was trying to control his anger. His arms went around me and he pulled me to his lap. I let my fingers run down his rich brown hair and he closed his eyes. He loved when I played with his hair.

“I told you she hates me.”

“She is being childish. And I don’t care. I don’t hate you. I love you.” he said kissing my forehead.

“I love you too.” I said and put my arms around his neck.

“You feeling any better?” he asked rubbing my lower back.

“Yeah. Fresh air was a good idea.” I said.

“Good.” he said and held me closer. It was good to be in his arms. He was good, kind and royal. He never let me down. He always was my rock.

“I want you to stop using drugs.” he said softly.

“Charles…”

“I am serious (y/n). You need to stop using drugs.”

“I need drugs.”

“You use them to control your emotions right? Use me to control them.”

“I am not using you.”

“I am offering you myself. Come on love we can do this and I am not harmful to your body.”

“Your help only can be mental. Mental is not enough Charles I need physical. My heart needs to beat fast, I need to lose my breath.”

“I can do that.”

“You can but you should not.”

“Why not?”

“You are my best friend Charles and to do the things I just said you need to be more close.”

“Like this?” he asked me and his soft pink lips touched mine. I moaned to touch it has been such a long time since someone touched me. Because of my powers. I was the strongest witch alive, I could teleport myself and things, I could use the energy around me or create power barriers. But it was messing with my brain. I was depressed, anxious sometimes suicidal so I used drugs. That made me feel good, relaxed… I needed drugs to live. But the way Charles kissed me it was so good so beautiful. I wanted to stop he was my bestfriend but I could not. It was… It was so right. I held onto his arms which gently stayed around me. When he ley go of my lips I could barely breath. And all I could think was kissing him one more time. 

“Give two weeks. Just let me takr care of you and give me two weeks. At the end you decide. Drugs or me.”

“Charles....”

“I can and will make you feel better. I promise you darling. Just let me try.”

“Charles oh god.” I said. I wanted him to kiss me now.

“Teleport us. To my room. Can you?” he asked his hand going under my shirt caresing my flesh. I did as he said. I teleported us to his room, his bed. He layed me on my back as gentle as possible his one leg was between my knees and the other just outside of my leg. He trapped my leg between his. His hands on each side of my head balancing his body.

“Can I kiss you (y/n)? Can I make your heart beat faster, take your breath away? Will you let me?”

I said “Yes.” and in few moments his lips were on mine. He layed next to me and pulled me on top if his body. My hamds desperatly holding his handsome face his one hand grabbing my ass the other massaging my waist. He exactly knew where to touch me, where I needed to be touched and I was wondering if he was reading my mind right now. I bit his lower lip playfully and he moaned. I opened my legs and put them on his sides. I needed more pleasure. I started to grind my hips to his. I could feel his member waking up and I started to move faster. The friction was all I needed at that moment. His hand on my ass went inside my pants and he started to caress my naked butt. 

“Please…” I whispered. Even I didn’t know what I wanted but I wanted it and I had to have it. His long finger went inside me and he started to fuck me with it. 

“Oh good lord…” was all I could moan.

“Are you sure?” he asked me. My little concerned Charles always thinking about me.

“I told you Charles I love you.” I said kissing him. He slowly took off my pants and underwear as I took of hys shirt. My hands roamed on his beautiful chest. He wasn’t too musclar or too fat. He had strong arms and shoulders, lean chest and a flat stomach. He was thick but not fat kind of thick or too thick he was strong. My hands wondered on his back. Well hic back was more toned than I expected he definetly had lots of muscles there but the guy was carryng me or lifting mrle daily so I might be the reason of those arms shoulders and back. As he took of my tshirt I got rid off his pants which left him in his boxers and me in my bra. There was something big, hard and thick in these boxers. His shiny blue eyes were looking at me hungrily.

As he went to my bra I froze.

“What is wrong dove?” he asked me. Te truth was I used to be fat like not plumb but fat like over weight. After years of working I lost weight I had a nice ass, lean legs, strong arms and a small belly with slim waist but my boobs were a bit saggy. And I was a bit self concious about them.

“Can we leave my bra on?” I asked.

“No we can’t. What is the problem?”

“My boobs are not very pretty?”

“No. I know they are pretty. Every inch of you is.” he said kissing the middle of them.

“Charles…”

“It is not your decision if a part of you is pretty or not. You live with those parts you see them everyday so it means you can over think about them. But you can’t judge because it is usual for you. I want to see you. I need to see you. And I know you are no super model you are a little bit short for that and you are healthy. I am not counting your bones excet those calvicles. They are a bit too hot.” he said biting one of them. “Let me take of your bra and see those boobs. You have nothing to worry about. Wanna hear a secret?” he asked me. And I nodded.

“No man will judge your body when they are this close. Yes they will critisize from far because they know they can’t have you and they need a reason to say to themselves that they ate better than you which is false. If a man is in the same room with a naked girl there will be no judgement because no matter what anyone says man are the weak sex. Show us a little bit skin and we will lose our minds. And if that skin belongs to someone we love…” he said caresing my stretch mark covered hips “we can die for it.” he said and took off my bra. I tried to cover my boobs or support them to look perkier but Charles was faster and his hot wet mouth found my nipple. He bit it softly.

“You my friend are a liar.” he whispered to my skin. “You said they weren’t pretty but I am looking at you and all I see is a pure perfection.” he said. I blushed hard. His eyes were full of love and lust. I rested my hand flat on his chest right above his heart.

“Can you take me?” I asked slowly.

“If this is what you want.”

“This is what I came for Charles. You promised me to make my heart beat faster.”

He pressed his lips to my chest and smirked.

“Well it is quiet fast already.”

“Oh fuck you!” I said.

“Okay.” he said kissing my skin softly.

“I am serious. Take me.” I said. He took of his boxers and I caresed his lenght. It was warmer than I thought and softer than silk. He kissed my lips and opened my lips and opened my legs. He pushed himself in me as gentle as he could. There was a moment I felt too full. My breath hitched in my throat. He waited for me to get used to it. He waited so patiently that I was shocked. 

“Charles…” I whispered.

“Don’t worry love. I can wait. Don’t worry. I am good.”

“You need to move.”

“I can’t unless you won’t be okay.”

“I just need a second.” 

“I can give you even minutes.”

“Oh shut up.” 

“Do you remember Berlin?”

“We won’t talk about a battle right now.”

“Okay…”

“Can you try to slowly move?” I asked. He pushed his hips softly just few milimetres.

“God…” I moaned.

“How is this?”

“Good but I think you can move.”

He started a gentle and slow routine of movements. He was good in bed but he also was thoughtfull in bed. And it made him perfect.

***

“Charles…” I said my hands were shaking. I had no idea where he was but I needed him it was day 10 in this project no drugs. And I needed them too much right now. In these 10 days Charles did everything. He fucked me anytime I needed he kissed me calmed me down thousand times in one day and he never complained. I heard someone open the door and approach me. My hands were shaking. My whole body was shaking my breaths were unbalanced. 

“Goddess?” I heard Raven’s voice.

“Raven… I… I need... “

“What? What do you need?” she asked kneeling to my side. Her warm hands holding my shaky arms.

“Charles… It is bad… I need Charles bad.”

“I will go look for him. Will you be okay?”

“Yes. I will wait here. But… I beg you hurry.” I said. My breathing got worse. She ran. And after few minutes there was two footsteps in hurry coming towards me. And seconds later a pair of warm arms were around me.

“I am here love. I am here.” he said kissing my head softly. 

“I need drugs… Charles… I need.”

“No. You don’t. Look at me. You are okay. You are good.” he saud and his lips found mine. He kissed me slowly but I held onto him and kissed him hard. He held me.

“Charles…” I breathed.

“Relax love. We can get through this. Together.”

“I love you.” I said. 

“I know. I love you too. Very much.”

“I need drugs.”

“No. You don’t.”

“The energy is too much my mood is too bad. I need them.” I said my hands shaking worse than ever.

He held them and kissed them. Raven was watching us with big shocked eyes.

“You two are together!” she said.

“Raven it is not a good time.”

“You two are a god damn couple!” she said. Charles was still holding me close.

“How long were you going to hide it!”

“We are not hiding anything. I am helping her. We are not dating.” Charles answered.

“I need you.” I whispered looking in his eyes.

“Lets go.” he said and lifted me in his arms. Raven just watched us as Charles took me to his room and locked the door.

***

“Feeling any better?” Charles asked me as his hand caresed my bare stomach.

“Still craving.”

“Drugs or me?”

“I have no idea.” I said. 

“Give me an hour and I will be good to go.” he said.

“Are you sure this is healthy?”

“Healtier than drugs.”

“I am not worried about myself. I am worried about you.”

“Have you heard me complaining? I have a pretty girl in my arms which is naked. I am getting laid few times in a day. I am living every man’s dream.”

“It can’t be hundred percent good.”

“Yeah we are spending a bit too much money on condoms but still…” he said smirking.

“You are such a bastard.”

“Don’t worry about me (y/n). There is nothing or no one I’d like to do other than you.”

“If we will learn to control this and I won’t need you anymore. What then?”

“I still need you.”

“Really?” 

“Yes.” he said kissing my temple.

***5 months later***

“(y/n)! Darling! I am back!” I heard Charles’ voice from one floor down and started to run that way. And tripped down the stairs but luckily Charles caught me in his arms.

“I knew you missed me.” he said laughing.

“Of course I missed you.” I said.

“I missed you too.” he said placing one soft kiss on my lips.

“How was London?” I asked.

“It was nice but could be nicer if you were with me.”

“I had to stay you know.”

“I know. But still I wish you were there.” he said putting his arms around me. 

“You smell nice for a guy who just came from 20 hour flight.”

“Thank you darling. How was it? Did you had any cravings?”

“I missed you but no. Not serious cravings.”

“Good.” he said kissing my temple.

“Come on lets go to bed. You need some sleep.”

“Only sleep?”

“First sleep. After reward.”

“Oh good.” he laughed and we went to our bedroom. To sleep, to cuddle… We didn’t need a reason as long as we were together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Please leave requests, comments and kudos.  
> Love you all...


End file.
